The present invention relates to an accumulator adapted to be disposed in a hydraulic circuit, and more particularly to a bladder type accumulator for absorbing pulsation impacts.
In a bladder type accumulator, an interior of a vessel main body is partitioned into a gas chamber and a liquid chamber by means of a bladder formed of an elastic member, gas held at a predetermined pressure is filled in the gas chamber, while the liquid chamber is communicated with a hydraulic circuit, and liquid is made to flow into and out of the liquid chamber through communication holes in a liquid chamber wall (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,364,949).
In a heretofore known bladder type accumulator, since the communication holes are provided in perpendicular to a valve body, if a liquid pressure becomes high due to pressure variations in a hydraulic circuit, the liquid would collide against the surface of the valve body perpendicularly at a high speed and would apply a strong impact force to the valve body.
Consequently, the valve body would be damaged and eventually the bladder would be also damaged, resulting in that the accumulator cannot operate.